Muggle Chat
by VixenTheJuggalette
Summary: James, Sirius, Lupin, Peter, Hermione, Ron, Malfoy, and Harry Potter has found a muggle chat service on the internet. They talk about weird things.....
1. Chapter 1

Padfoot123-Sirius

Moony-Lupin

Prongsey-James

Wormtail3-Peter

MUGGLE CHAT

Padfoot123- I Love this muggle chat thingy. It's cool.

Prongsey- I agree, Sirius.

Moony- I, too, agree.

Padfoot123- Moony, Why do you have to use big words? You know me and Prongs can't deal with that sort of thing.

Moony- Its Prongs and I, Sirius.

Padfoot123- I CALLED HIM FIRST!

Moony- You are a hopeless case, Sirius.

Padfoot123- Im taking that as a compliment, no matter what you tell me.

Prongsey- Er, yeah. Prongs is still here, you know.

Padfoot123- Sorry, prongs. Moony here is being smarticals. He knows we can't handle that sort of thing.

Prongsey- Yeah, Moony! You know what? If you start using smartical words, I might just forget not to bring up the time you got drunk and danced in those weird clothes that I have no idea where you got at the Gryffindor table at dinner time...

Moony- You better not, James!

Prongsey- Hmmm... I am hungry. And where is Wormtail?

Padfoot123- I think he said he was studying, or another activity that wastes time.

Moony- I'm getting off of here. You both are hopeless cases.

Padfoot123- Okay. BYE MOONY! We will miss seeing you sweet, nagging voice!

Moony- Bye.

_Moony has signed off of Muggle Chat._

Padfoot123- Ughhh. He is so smarticals.

Prongsey- I know!

Padfoot123- Im really bored. I am in McGonagal's class. Or however you spell it.

Prongsey- Yeah, its too smarticals for our taste.

Padfoot123- Yeah, no wonder Moony can spell it.

Prongsey- OOOH! I have to go, Pads.

Padfoot123- BUT WHY?

_Prongsey has signed off of Muggle Chat._

Padfoot123- Is it something I said?


	2. Chapter 2

SlytherinHeir- Draco

TheChosen1- Harry

ReadingRules- Hermione

RedHead231- Ron

MUGGLE CHAT

TheChosen1- Hey, guys.

ReadingRules- Hi.

RedHead231- Hello, my people.

SlytherinHeir- Nobody likes you, Weaselby.

TheChosen1- Go skulk in a dungeon somewhere, Malfoy.

SlytherinHeir- Tut tut, Potter. You don't want to mess with a Prefect, now do you?

Reading Rules- You know, Malfoy, we could do to Professor Dumbledore and tell him you are abusing your powers as Prefect! 

SlytherinHeir- Oh, I'm so scared of a beaver-toothed book worm.

ReadingRules-

SlytherinHeir- Oh my gosh, it's a frowny face. I'm terrified.

_ReadingRules has signed off of Muggle Chat_

RedHead231- Look what you did, ferret!

TheChosen1- Ron, don't get anything started. We already have a detention for every day of the week for the next 3 months.

RedHead231- Oh. Right..

SlytherinHeir- Oh, you mean you are just too scared to confront me, aren't you Potter?

TheChosen1- Says the ferret who is talking to their enemy over a computer chat thingy.

SlytherinHeir- Alright, Potter, how about you and I meet in the clock tower, and duel to the death?

TheChosen1- How about not.

SlytherinHeir- Too chicken?

TheChosen1- No, I actually savor my life, really..

SlytherinHeir- Afraid you will lose, then?

TheChosen1- Fine! Clock tower. Midnight. Be there.

SlytherinHeir- Fine by me, Potter.

_SlytherinHeir has signed off of Muggle Chat_

_TheChosen1 has signed off of Muggle Chat_

RedHead231- I'm alone...

Redhead231- Yes! Now I can say whatever I want without judgment.

Redhead231- Dobby's sock!

RedHead231- Cauldron Bum!

RedHead231- I love Hermione Granger!

_ReadingRules has signed on to Muggle Chat_

ReadingRules- What the crap, Ron?

_RedHead231 has signed off of Muggle Chat_

ReadingRules- Love you too... 


	3. Chapter 3

Padfoot123- Im alone... no one's home... and Chuckie is trying to kill me...

_Moony has signed onto Muggle Chat._

Moony- Sirius, explain yourself.

Padfoot123- Okay, well there is this muggle movie called "Chuckie" and there is a whole bunch of Chuckie movies, and it's about a doll that kills people. It frightened me.

Moony- I'm not talking about that Sirius.

Padfoot123- Ooooooh... then what are you talking about...?

Moony- I think you know what.

Padfoot123- ...

Moony- Sirius.

Padfoot123- Okay! It was just a little prank, okay? I didn't mean to get her hurt, and, really, she didn't get hurt, only her hair got burnt off, that's not so bad...

Moony- Sirius! I was just kidding, I didn't know you did anything. But it just so happens that when I ask you what you did, you always end up doing something! What is wrong with you?

Padfoot123- Well, the doctors have not found out yet...

Moony- You are, still, a hopeless case.

Padfoot123- Im still taking that as a compliment.

Moony- Ugh...

_Moony has signed off of Muggle Chat._

Padfoot123- Grr.

_Prongsey has signed onto Muggle Chat._

Padfoot123- YES! PRONGS, YOU ARE A LIFE SAVOR!

Prongsey- What can I say? I try.

Padfoot123- You are my best friend.

Prongsey- Okay...?

Padfoot123- I love you, Prongs!

Prongsey- That's awkward...

Padfoot123- WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Prongsey- Umm, Sirius?

Padfoot123- I LOVE YOU!

Prongsey- Sirius! Are you coming out of the closet, or what?

Padfoot123- YES! IM GAY AND IM PROUD!

Prongsey- Sirius... you have issues, my friend.

Padfoot123- Hey I'm back.

Prongsey- But you were just talking to me...

Padfoot123- DAMN IT!

Prongsey- What?

Padfoot123- STUPID WORMTAIL!

Prongsey- What?

Padfoot123- I went to the loo and stupid Wormtail got on and talked gayness to you.

Prongsey- Ooh, that makes more sense.

Padfoot123- Ughh! That kid, I'll tell you...

Prongsey- Yes, he is irksome.

Padfoot123- What does that mean?

Prongsey- I don't know, I heard Moony say it, and I copied it.

Padfoot123- Oh, yes, he is smarticals.

Prongsey- Yes, he is.

Padfoot123- So...

Prongey- So...

Padfoot123- LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE!

_Padfoot123 has signed off of Muggle Chat._

Prongsey- Well that was random.

Prongsey- Dum dum dum dum dum...

Prongsey- Well, I'm getting off here now... so bored...

_Prongsey has signed off of Muggle Chat._


End file.
